The purpose of this contract is to arrange for the storage, monitoring, maintenance and distribution of biological specimens collected as part of various NICHD studies. Included in this repository are specimens colleced for the following studies: Collaborative Perinatal Project Vaginal Infections and Prematurity Study Norway-Alabama Fetal Growth Project Maternal-Fetal Medicine Network Studies Calcium for Pre-eclampsia Prevention Study NICHD Intramural Specimens Women's Interagency HIV Study The contractor will maintain the specimens at the appropriate temperature and assure appropriate backup for the freezers. The contractor will also maintain the inventories that enable specimens to be located. The contractor will also arrange for aliqoting, receipt and shipment of specimens as directed by the NICHD.